


Okeanoí

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Drama, Elemental Cosmos, Family, Inferiority Complex, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, The Mask of Gemini
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ωκεανοί: De los océanos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okeanoí

A sus escasos cinco años – y tras tres de entrenamiento – Kanon sabía que él jamás podría ser tan bueno como Saga. Él era la Sombra, el Segundo. La Bestia sentenciada a perder su propia identidad.  
_Esa maldita máscara…_  
Los escasos momentos libre de esa cosa valían cada castigo que el maestro de Saga pudiera pensar. Traerla puesta era una agonía y cada momento sin ella una constante tortura, sabiendo que pronto debería volver a cubrir su rostro y cada vez que lo hacía el peso de su prisión personal se volvía aun peor. Pero ni siquiera ese deprimente conocimiento podía detenerlo de entrar en aquel círculo vicioso una y otra y otra vez…  
Quien dijo que la ignorancia era felicidad tenía tanto la admiración como el odio del gemelo: Nada como una probada de libertad para mostrarte exactamente cuánto te estaban quitando.

 

> _La segunda Estrella es un recurso de emergencias, destinada a languidecer entre las sombras hasta que debe suplir a la Primera Estrella luchando por la Princesa Athena. Para proteger a todos los residentes del sagrado Santuario de la Diosa, esta bestia deberá llevar el rostro cubierto permanentemente por un artefacto que sellará su cosmos, no deberá revelar su presencia a nadie ni se le permitirá acceder a un entrenamiento formal. Deberá depender de sus naturales reservas de cosmos, grandemente acumuladas para el momento en que se le convoque a la batalla. Así fue dictado en la Era del Mito y así continuará de generación en generación._

  
A pesar de su corta edad, Kanon comprendía perfectamente los riesgos de su ilícito plan pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Se negaba a ser esclavo de la más inhumana tradición del Santuario de Athena.  
_¿Qué clase de Diosa benévola, protectora de la humanidad, insistiría en someter a uno de sus propios guerreros a un destino tan miserable como portar esa…Esa aberración?_  
No importaba cuanto lo intentara, la luz no le respondía de la misma forma que a su prodigioso gemelo. Las Técnicas mentales le eran sencillas de manejar – a diferencia de Saga, quien estuvo a punto de matar a su instructor al intentar el Satán Imperial por primera vez – pero cuando se trataba de las Técnicas elementales…Lo único que Kanon estuvo cerca de desintegrar cuando intentó la Explosión de Galaxias fue a sí mismo. Ni siquiera su habilidad con las palabras – curioso y desperdiciado don para uno destinado a pasar su existencia en soledad – lo salvó de los regaños y casi agresivos cuidados de un histérico Saga al volver esa noche al Templo, cubierto de sangre y bordeando el shock. Luego de aquel incidente su gemelo no lo perdió de vista por dos semanas y únicamente dejo el tema cuando su maestro amenazó sutilmente a Kanon por distraer a su hermano de sus deberes.  
El problema del gemelo menor era sencillo de descifrar: A diferencia de en todas las fallidas explicaciones de Saga, la luz no resonaba con sus cosmos, no la sentía parte de él.  
Y si no podía manipular el elemento de Géminis…¿Qué esperanza le quedaba?  
Su presencia en el Santuario les resultaba odiosa a las escasas personas que sabían de esta. Si llegaba a descubrirse que era un fracaso…  
_No…_  
Kanon se negaba a aceptar la derrota. Nada estaba dicho aún: Seguiría entrenando y entrenando, pasaría cada instante sin supervisión intentando dominar las técnicas de Géminis, estudiaría las formas y puliría detalles hasta que lograra el mismo nivel que su hermano mayor.  
**Tenía que…**

* * *

 

El cosmos era la energía del universo pero para amoldarse a contenedores – o mejor dicho, sifones – tan pequeños, debió mutar primero. Volverse más familiar con el ambiente, con la humanidad. Algo que no abrumara u obliterara a los portadores, sino que fuera dirigible y familiar.  
La Edad del Mito, con sus deidades siempre en guerra, vio la respuesta a esta interrogante: La adaptación elemental.  
Había siete elementos naturales en los que se dividían los tipos de cosmos:

  * Fuego
  * Agua
  * Viento
  * Tierra
  * Rayo
  * Luz
  * Oscuridad



Con el paso del tiempo, las armaduras de cada Orden de Guerreros – fueran las Cloths de Athena, las Sapuris de Hades, las Escamas de Poseidón, las Gloris de Artemisa o los Mantos Sagrados de Odín – se adaptaron a su respectivo elemento y los futuros portadores de estas comenzaron a nacer con el elemento acorde:

  * Quien sería la Amazona de León Menor manipulaba el fuego
  * El Santo del Cuervo regía los vientos
  * El Caballero de Orión dominaba los rayos



Y así sucesivamente.  
La Orden Dorada de Athena no era la excepción: Se esperaba que un aprendiz de este rango estableciera la conexión básica con su elemento mucho antes de dominar cualquier Técnica.  
Lo que llevaba a Kanon, Segunda Estrella de Géminis, de regreso a su predicamento actual: Su escasa aptitud con la luz, el elemento de la Tercera Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

 

Fue una oscura tarde de invierno cuando sucedió.  
Dicen que los mayores cambios, los puntos de inflexión de toda una vida, ocurren cuando uno menos lo espera.  
Kanon – a pesar de sus extensos estudios de los aspectos espirituales de la Orden de Athena – gustaba de creer que todos podían moldear sus destinos, salirse del guión.  
Eran ideas como esas las que eventualmente lo convertirían en el mayor dolor de cabeza de Dioses de diversos orígenes y a casi comenzar una Guerra Interpanteónica en pleno siglo XIX…Pero, por supuesto, eso aún nadie podía ni sospecharlo.  
Para evitar los ojos furiosos del maestro de Saga, Kanon había tomado por costumbre entrenar a escondidas en la Arena de los Espíritus: Lugar sombrío donde fueron decapitados todos los Berserkers capturados durante las sangrientas batallas contra Ares, era el lugar perfecto para destruir todo lo que quisiera sin ser visto. Gracias a los rumores de los espíritus de los difuntos aún presentes (y muy furiosos) a pesar de los Sellos de Athena nadie se atrevía a acercarse, especialmente al caer la tarde.  
—¡AAARRRRGHH!—Lo cual era muy bueno para alguien que se suponía no existía y estaba teniendo un momento. Kanon fijó la vista en el vapuleado pilar frente a él, con una saña normalmente reservada para un odiado enemigo.  
Tres horas.  
Llevaba ya tres horas entrenando y aun no lograba su objetivo del día.  
¡Dominar su telequinesis le llevó sólo dos!  
Agotado y aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas de frustración, Kanon se dejó caer junto al riachuelo que atravesaba la Arena. Era patético, una desgracia para el buen nombre de Géminis. Debería sólo darle el gusto a los que lo odiaban y desaparecer. El Santuario ya tenía al perfecto Saga, ¿Para que podrían querer a su menos talentosa copia?  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer entonces, a la par que algo dentro de Kanon se hacía añicos. La vergüenza y el miedo en su interior eran tan intensos que el constante y rítmico pulso del agua llamándolo pasó desapercibido…Por un minuto. Entonces el tirón que ejercía el líquido elemento sobre su alterada psique se volvió un arrastre en toda regla y el gemelo ya no pudo evitar volverse hacía el riachuelo a sus espaldas. Lo que vio estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer desmayado: Un extraño capullo de agua se había formado a su alrededor, separándose en dos anillos rotatorios apenas su forma anterior desató una chispa de pánico en Kanon. El peliazul, armándose de valor tras otro par de minutos de silenciosa observación, rozó cautelosamente un dedo contra el punto de cruce de ambos círculos. Inmediatamente los anillos se dispersaron en ondulaciones giratorias alrededor suyo.  
El agua fluía rápida, silenciosa, sutil. Ligera como plumas y precisa cual saeta, se amoldaba fácilmente a los caprichos de la imaginación de Kanon. Alterando su trayectoria y forma cada vez que el griego visualizaba un nuevo patrón.  
El pequeño peliazul contemplaba el hermoso espectáculo, estupefacto.  
¡El agua lo obedecía!  
¡El agua conectaba con su cosmos, despertando cada pequeña parte de este que ni él mismo había notado sellada!  
Tras tantos intentos inútiles, Kanon finalmente entendía a Saga cuando su gemelo, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan amplia que debía doler, le narraba sus últimos progresos con las Técnicas de Géminis: Una conexión abierta con tu elemento te completaba de forma que nada más podría. Te sentías pleno, poderoso. Más anclado que nunca a la vez que incontenible.  
Capaz de enfrentarte al mundo y ganar.  
Saga describió la adrenalina de la primera vez que logró ejecutar perfectamente la Otra Dimensión como una confianza tal que sabía habría ganado contra cualquier enemigo de Athena que se hubiera atrevido a asomarse en el Santuario.  
Kanon oía el rugido de las olas en sus oídos, olía la brisa marina y sentía la frialdad de los océanos rozando su pálida piel.  
Donde su hermano viera los confines de la luz, él se perdía entre las profundidades de las aguas.  
Y, cuando enfurecidos, los mares eran la más destructiva de las fuerzas de la naturaleza…  
Pero Kanon no podía permitirse pensar así, había más en juego que su ego herido: La primera y última vez que le preguntó al maestro de Saga si podía observar el entrenamiento de su hermano, el hombre le dejó claro su lugar en la jerarquía del Santuario – debajo incluso de los prisioneros de guerra – y zanjó el asunto con un par de amenazas veladas contra Saga si su hermanito no se comportaba. La cercanía de los gemelos enervaba al instructor tanto como lo desconcertaba pero por una vez aquel frente unido suyo iba a jugarles en contra. Kanon comenzó sus entrenamientos secretos la noche siguiente.  
Dejando el agua caer con un ademán, el gemelo se recolocó la máscara y emprendió el camino de regreso al Tercer Templo con el corazón más ligero que nunca antes.  
No era un fracaso.  
Sólo no había estado intentando el elemento correcto.  
Él era Agua, no Luz.  
Y ese conocimiento, esa plenitud, permanecería a salvo del resto del mundo hasta el momento propicio. Ya verían todos de que estaba hecho…

* * *

 

Casi una década más tarde, mientras luchaba desesperadamente por sobrevivir en la prisión de Athena, Kanon – logrando apenas lo suficiente contra el cosmos de la Diosa – comprendería finalmente el lado más oscuro de su elemento: El océano no perdonaba a nadie. Rebosaba de vida pero también traía muerte.  
Para sobrevivir en un mundo tan oscuro y retorcido, Kanon debía emular a los océanos. Ser frío, preciso y letal. Ocultar su – siempre listo para desatarse – maelström interno tras una perfecta careta de calma.  
Sólo así dejaría verdaderamente atrás su vida como la sombra de Saga, como la oculta desgracia de Géminis.  
Era hora de vivir su verdad: Kanon era una criatura de los océanos. Y como ellos sería de ahora en más.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque - en serio - sería ridículo pretender que Kanon hubiera pasado 13 AÑOS en el Santuario de Poseidón y entrenado a los Generales Marinos sin poseer la más mínima afinidad por el elemento agua.


End file.
